


just tell me when and i'll be sure to love you

by ohmymai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First time holding hands, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Post-Time Skip, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, back with my clingy Omi agenda, first hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymai/pseuds/ohmymai
Summary: "Kiyoomi can sense something different here. It's not weird that Atsumu and he are cuddling on his bed. In fact, Atsumu's hands running on his stomach are quite comforting, he started to like it a while ago when he had first agreed to cuddle but this warm feeling bubbling on his stomach isnew."or. Sakusa Kiyoomi's journey in getting comfortable with his boyfriend touch
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	just tell me when and i'll be sure to love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> This is written for SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, Day 1: First Times
> 
> Enjoy!

Kiyoomi can sense something different here. It's not weird that Atsumu and he are cuddling on his bed. In fact, Atsumu's hands running on his stomach are quite comforting, he started to like it a while ago when he had first agreed to cuddle but this warm feeling bubbling on his stomach is  _ new. _

Turns out Atsumu wasn't weirded out by the boundaries he had put once they started their relationship two months ago—after months of pining and bickering who carried a lot of heavy flirting in it—, he had explicitly agreed to 'take it at your own rhythm, Omi-kun, just be sure to let me know what you're comfortable with' and if that hadn't had made him fall in love harder for him he didn't know what could. Physical contact was something hard for him, he liked to keep it the bare minimum but since he started to like Atsumu he has been discovering himself quite eager for touch. 

First, he had to grow into the sensation of Atsumu's hands on his, delicate and rasp setter's fingers wrapped around his own, Atsumu's hands were smaller than his but even as he himself was a spiker, Atsumu's were somehow stronger. The touch was nice, warm, comforting, a sweet pressure on his hand when he and Atsumu would walk side by side from and to practice, a reassuring hand caressing his arm to grab his attention when talking, a gentle pat on his back after a good spike, all those accompanied by a bright smile and the softest endearing look on his eyes. He soon found himself reaching his hand out to Atsumu every time they needed to walk somewhere, fingers running down his palms, his wrists, feeling the hard skin beneath his fingers, those hands brought him joy with every perfect set he could hit, those hands gave him soft caresses that he longed for, he loved those hands hence the touch they gave him. 

Then it had been the hugs, while he had started to grow into touch with Atsumu, it was almost overwhelming how good he felt in his arms. He started when he saw Atsumu shivering from the cold a winter night after practice, they could just enter his car and it would be enough to shelter him from the cold, Kiyoomi knew it was an excuse—a lame excuse. 

"I told you to put on another jacket" he reprehended, hand by hand walking through the parking lot to his car. 

"This is all I have, Omi!" he softly smiled behind his mask, knew that Atsumu could see the glint on his eyes even if he couldn't see his lips. 

"Then…" he started, looking him intently, expecting Atsumu to come closer, he didn't want to open his arms wide, that would make him look ridiculous, but as Atsumu just looked at him, head tilted and a confused grin, maybe it was a better idea. 

"You're giving me yer jacket, Omi Omi? What a gentleman" intention misunderstood, got it. 

"Then I'll freeze, idiot, just…" he sighed, parting his arms, Atsumu's eyes glowed, he seemed like he nearly jumped into him, refraining just seconds before. 

"Can I?" the reassurance, always left him breathless just how much Atsumu think of him before himself, it was a nice detail but right now—

"That's what I'm asking for" 

Atsumu almost pushed the air out of his lungs when he moved in a blink to wrap his arms around his torso, head resting on his shoulder. Kiyoomi was far from freezing, Atsumu's deep and warm embrace felt like it was midsummer, hot all over where he was pressed against his body, he hoped he couldn't feel the way his heart skyrocketed at that, blush high on his cheeks and hands frozen beside Atsumu's body. There was a lot to take in: his warmth, his scent, the pleased hum that came out of Atsumu's lips as he breathed in Kiyoomi's scent, nuzzling further onto his neck,  _ wow _ , it was almost too much, nearly overwhelming but he didn't want it to end. His own arms rested gently on Atsumu's back, tracing up and down, relaxing little by little onto his embrace until he was also resting his head on Atsumu's shoulder. 

"I'm still cold" he scoffed, one of his hands climbing up to stroke at Atsumu's short hair, eliciting a full-body shiver that almost made him laugh. "Actually not, keep doing that" 

It didn't take him too long after that to grow accustomed to hugs, the warm feeling over his body was more than welcomed and now he was the one always clinging to Atsumu, it didn't even bother him if they were with their teammates, being able to lean his head on Atsumu's shoulder, to breath in Atsumu's scent and wrap his arms around his lean waist was amazing.

Kisses had been difficult, but Atsumu was looking cute that day while eating take-out seated on his couch and he wasn't able to hold out on the urge to kiss his cheek—no matter if it was stuffed with rice—, so he did it.

"S-So is it okay to kiss you now?" the expectation of his voice, the blush on his cheeks, the sparks in his eyes, damn, Kiyoomi was deep in. He smiled, a mischievous one that Atsumu didn't catch for staring solely at his eyes. 

Kiyoomi admitted that he had been just a little petty to not let Atsumu kiss him for all-day just so he could see him blush adorably every time he smooched every part of his face. Of course, he was equally as happy with the same treatment once he let Atsumu know that it was actually fine to kiss him, just not his lips, for now.

And  _ now _ was the moment, like past times, he felt an awful urge to just do it, to find out what Atsumu's lips felt like, how they'll feel against his own, what they'll taste like, and above all, he wanted to see Atsumu's face when he kissed him.

He turned around on his arms which startled Atsumu, from what he could see from his lidded eyes he was about to fall asleep.

"What's wrong, Omi-kun?" he asked, eyes heavy with sleep and voice raspy.

_ You've seen him sleep a million times there's nothing to be flustered about, get a hold of yourself. _

"Omi-kun?"

He smiled, taking the sight that was Atsumu, pretty brown eyes being constantly covered by dyed blonde bangs, Kiyoomi's hand brushed against his jawline, touch so feather-light that Atsumu could almost feel himself drifting back to sleep.

_ "'S alright, Omi-kun, I'm down for everything you want so if you just feel like doing something new just do it" _

_ "You're making it sound creepy" _

_ "'M not!" he was cute even when upset. "I'm just saying it would be a pleasant surprise for me too..." _

So as he stared at his almost closed eyes he stopped hesitating, _oh, Atsumu would be very surprised indeed._

Kiyoomi closed the gap between them, soft warm lips pushed against him, Atsumu's eyes widened, fully waken now, he could see a spark of confusion on them but as a matter of seconds closed, Atsumu's grip on his shirt tightened, pulling him closer, so he cupped his face and drown into Atsumu, adoring the feel of his lips, the way they moved against his, adoring the way Atsumu crumbled under him, adoring Atsumu and nothing more.

When he tries to pull away, Atsumu pushes back in again, and he gasps, suddenly Atsumu is on top of him, relentlessly kissing him and despite his thoughts: it's nice, it's more than nice, is excellent, it's amazing, if he could live only wrapped in Atsumu's arms, kissing his lips, and he would be utterly happy to do so. When Atsumu lets him go he stares at him, head dizzy and eyes unfocused even as he takes sight of the smile on his rosy lips, blush cheeks, and disheveled hair from his previous nap attempt.

“Too much?” he asks with a small apologetic smile, Kiyoomi shakes his head, still too overwhelmed to talk. "Sorry"

"Don't be"

"You did it"

"Yeah" he has to look away, Atsumu's wide smile is too cute for him to handle right now, more when it's hitting on him how much his limits are opening when it comes to him, past Kiyoomi would never think to be so happy to have his lips against other ones, not even in his wildest dreams would he have thought that Atsumu of all people would be evoking these feelings on him. "So how was it?"

"Yer not asking me that, Omi" he says in disbelief, Atsumu doesn’t know how to tell him that it was the best kiss of his life yet just because it was from him.

"Well, you waited for so much for it...so it's not bad if you’re dissapoin—"

Apparently, he gave Atsumu a new way to shut him up, because he leans down and kisses him again and he wants to feel annoyed because of it but there's nothing but fondness and love pouring out of him.

"My God, Omi, I just— I love it, I— _I love you_ "

He stares back at Atsumu, his cheeks flushed and looking surprised with his own words, but doesn't correct them nor does he moves away so Kiyoomi smiles, so much that he feels a laugh crawling his way out from deep inside himself, he covers his mouth with one of his hands when Atsumu looks mortified.

"That 's rude!"

"It's not"

"It is"

"I wasn't trying to be mean—" 

"But ya are!" and before he can start talking again Atsumu shuts his eyes and shuts his mouth pressing another kiss on him, their noses bump against each other and he wants to laugh again at Atsumu being cutely shy for a guy that's always flashing his confident self around. 

"Atsumu'' he breathes out, still smiling as Atsumu releases him, and his hand brushes against his cheeks when he pecks his boyfriend's lips. It's addicting. So he does it again, and again, leaving a trail of kisses from his lips to his cheeks to his jawline, only to come back at his lips again, Kiyoomi arches off the bed every time and he can see Atsumu scrunching face as he braces himself for everything Kiyoomi has to give him. He isn't mad about the way his words were drowned on by laughter, in fact, that laugh is the biggest reward he could think of, it has taken a while for Kiyoomi to be fully comfortable with him, and to be let hear that beautiful crackling sound has his heart melting, but the way his boyfriend kisses him is incomparably better. Atsumu knows that for Kiyoomi, who restrains himself from too much, being this touchy, this physical talks a lot more than his words, for Atsumu this is Kiyoomi putting all of his body to work in one single sentence: _I love you too._

"You're going to make me addicted to this," Kiyoomi says, breathless, once he gets satisfied with the amount of kisses he had placed all over his face, he grins down at him. 

"Oh~, that'll be my pleasure"

As soon as Atsumu is back at him, peppering his face with kisses—giving him the same treatment he happily received—the room fills with giggles Kiyoomi would be later too embarrassed to think about, right now he only cares for him and Atsumu rolling on the bed like in some sort of competition to see who could kiss each other more.

And he wonders how much he'll keep trying and doing for the man that he loves. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just think that Omi laugh is neat. 
> 
> Also, he getting gradually accustomed (and needy) for touch is my favorite prompt ever, like it would be a long way but once he is comfortable with something he just goes with it always, and well, Atsumu is happy to comply. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, all your kudos and comments will be forever engraved in my heart so feel free to leave them! <3 
> 
> You can find me on [tw](https://twitter.com/imjustreallysa2)! 
> 
> I'll be participating on almost every entry of the week so stay tuned if you want more fluff lol take care <3


End file.
